Roaring Swallow Style
Description The Roaring Swallow is an all around stance but it is mostly focused on defensive and counter type Kung Fu. It was created by and is exclusive to Yazuni, Akasha, and Nui'ra. The form of the stance has the user's hand or jands imitating that of a blade or saw. Techniques * Raging Lion Strike This technique opens the opponents guard with a guard breaking elbow strike then a quick jab to the stomach with bone breaking force, This attack is unblockable and cannot be caught, If it is caught then it will break whatever was used to catch it. * Spiral Dragon Claw'' The defensive form of the Raging Lion Strike. This technique throws the opponent's arm away from the user delivering a bone crushing blow to the touched area. Same as the offensive version, It is unblockable as well and will make severe damage if caught. * '''Rising Swallow Slash This is a deadly counter attack move where Yazuni moves under his opponents arm or leg during their attack and holds out his hand with all 5 fingers spread out, landing a piercing strike right into their chest which hits their heart, once it goes through the heart or limb is sliced in half causing fatal or life ending injuries. If it the heart and still pierces inside, the attack has less effect on the heart and if it misses then it has an after effect the Dimensional Sever which makes a wave that slices the opponent in half. Capabilities Yazuni is granted the ability to control everything inside his own dimension, and is able to distort the otherwise intangible and invisible barrier that separates dimensions using the Roaring Swallow. This allows them to forcefully shift their own existence to another dimension, traveling through dimensions and causing tears within the walls that separate them. They can also slash through the dimension of time and destroy anything occupying the said point in time and alter history itself by destroying certain objects, people, etc. Since the attack will strike at all temporal locations, this ensures a successful hit at a time when the target is vulnerable (at a time before acquiring intangibility or immortality). By cutting open the time-space itself, they can either open up a portal to travel through time, or control the speed of time depending on the cut's properties, such as severing the time's flow to stop it or slice a frozen time-stream to return it to normal. They become simultaneously both intangible and tangible, being able to attack or make physical contact with their targets while their targets cannot touch nor attack the user even while they continue making physical contact. This style is has an effect that makes it last for only 1 minute at a time, giving them both intangibility and tangibility for the time being. They can inflict distortions of various kinds within the space-time continuum in order to inflict damage to the target occupying within the said space. Because it affects the very third-dimension that the target is occupying, it bypasses any and all physical defenses, and as such, cannot be blocked. Also, since most attacks appear at the target location instantaneously, dodging is intensely difficult. Abilities * Alternate Matter Materialization: Taking into outer dimensional resources for various purposes. * Dimensional Exchange: Remove the separative wall between dimensions for mass dimension travel. * Dimensional Slicing: Creating a tear within the dimensional barrier, tearing apart anything caught within the rift. * Dimensional Travel: Travel between dimensions by bending the barrier open. * Intangibility: Postpone the dimension in which the user exists, allowing them to phase through physical matter. * Portal Creation: Tearing apart the dimensional wall to create portals linking to other dimensions. * Teleportation: Bend the dimensional barrier to move from one place to another. * Physical Disruption: The power to damage tangible matter by phasing through it. Technique of the Roaring Swallow done with Intangibility and Density Manipulation. * Spatiokinetic Combat: The power to utilize Space Manipulation with physical combat. Variation of Elemental Combat, Technique of Dimensional Force done with Space Manipulation. Category:Skills Category:Skills and Abilities Category:Exclusive Skills